New York Romance
by Jamie Your Frickin Star
Summary: This is not a cheerful story. Mort's madly in love again and he'll do anything to have her to himself. And now Shooter wants him dead and gone to hell. He resists the only way he knows how...(Full summary inside. Chapter 6 UP)
1. Gentlemen, They Don't Ask Questions

**New York Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Secret Window...alright?

**Summary:** (more) Mort's publishing company is fed up. He won't write. So now he's stuck doing office work. But he cannot cooperate there either. Since the death of Amy, Mort's eyes have been transfixed on his mysterious co-workers. The very tragic, yet humorous story of how John Shooter won't let Mort have his way with anything. His college girlfriend is now his co-worker and his young co-worker now wants to be his housekeeper. Mort will have to go to drastic measures to get Shooter out of his life completely.

**AN:** I'm actually gonna be serious with this story haha. I still have some stuff to work out with the plot. I didn't want to give it all away in the summary. I switch POVs a lot but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Pleeeeeeease review. I'd appreciate it so much. Well, here goes nothing.

_Chapter One: _Gentlemen, They Don't Ask Questions

* * *

_It's the girl in the corner with the wide black hat. The one you watch but never really see. The one with the bright red lipstick and the thick black eyeliner. The long black dress and hair hidden beneath her hat. The one you long for but know you cannot have for the cigarette in her hand stands as a reminder that you no longer have that privilage._

_Unfortunately, Mort Rainey did not live in that kind of world._

We rolled around, laughing and talking in his bed that night, and I could swear I'd never seen him so happy in the time that I'd known him...which honestly wasn't very long. My hair was a mess from the static of the covers and of course Mort's was. The dim light of the dorm cast shadows on his lovely face and, unhidden from his thick glasses, I could see his big brown eyes. The eyes I had grown to love. "So we've been together for three months now?"

He smiled. "Let's make it last forever." God, he is the sweetest guy I've ever met. He kissed me. I rolled on top of him and laughed. He just had a way of making me so happy. I kissed him back as my hands ran through his hair. It was strange but I could just feel I was falling in love with this man.

* * *

And then he kissed _her._

"Goddammit Mort!" she yelled, picking up her things and stuffing them in one of her big backpacks. "You tell me you love me, you tell me you'll never leave me, then you do THIS!" she added, throwing in a few of her more intimate clothes left behind at Mort's dorm.

"No, it's not like that, I-"

She obviously didn't want to listen to him anymore. "No, baby, please-" He pleaded, watching her walk out the door. He didn't want her to go. He'd loved her more than life itself. More than the air he breathed in _order_ to live. He loved her more than the air that could not seem to maintain itself between them. It was impossible for the two of them to be apart. Now they would have to.

Amy walked in. Mort didn't want to have to face her. He actually wanted to write. He had so many thoughts in his head right now, it may actually be productive.

"Mort, I didn't mean to end your relationship," Amy stated plainly.

Mort sighed. "I know you didn't, Amy. I don't know what made me...I don't know..."

"Oh, so it..didn't mean anything, right?"

Mort looked at her. He didn't know. Did he want to be with Amy now? But what would happen...? He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "Um, no...no, nothing..."

Amy looked disappointed, angry, and uncomfortable all at the same time. "Well, I guess I'll go. Got a report due tomorrow."

"Right. B-bye."

She smiled regretfully and walked out. But he wouldn't let her walk out of his life. He couldn't do that...to himself. He needed her. But he needed both of them! It was unclear to Mort now who he could and could not live without.

* * *

_Present_

* * *

Mort hung up the phone with the manager of his publishing company. They were..."letting him go."

Where exactly? Mort didn't have anywhere to "go". He didn't want to think about it too much right now. He couldn't. But in the back of his mind, he knew he would have to seek employment elsewhere. He now had factual proof that writing was no longer his thing. He knew he would sort of miss it, but hey, maybe one day, when he is with the real girl of his dreams, inspiration might break through.

It had been a few days since Mort had had another unfortunate encounter with John Shooter. That was a good sign. Whenever he showed up, he usually congratulated him for killing off Amy and Ted. Other times he presented him ideas for stories. (Useless now.) And other times, actually most of the time, he came to annoy the shit out of him.

But no, today Mort was to go job-hunting. And if Shooter followed him out into the busy streets of New York City, boy, was Mort going to be mad.

So Mort found himself wandering down a street in NYC. So far no luck in finding a job, and he had to admit, it was difficult. Never having needed to go through this kind of thing before, it was quite an experience. He'd even been turned down by the local McDonald's. Not that he particularly wanted that job anyway. As for now, he decided he needed some coffee to keep him awake.

The small coffee shop he'd never been in before was cozy and quaint. Little round tables fit for two people maximum were scattered about. Mort began to think it would be nice if he could find employment somewhere near to this lovely place.

He picked up a cup of coffee then sat down at one of the tables, watching people. People-watching was one of his favorite hobbies. People were so different. Everybody varies so much.

Two girls, maybe in their late twenties walked into the shop, the dark-haired one seeming particularly upset. Mort found it hard to tell if she was upset as in she wanted to cry or upset as in she wanted to kick something. Her and her friend sat down, setting down what seemed to be infinite shopping bags. The upset one's blond friend went to order while she stayed at the table. Mort did feel slightly uncomfortable, drinking his coffee intentionally slowly to find out what was upsetting this pretty girl so badly.

_Now you think she's pretty, Rainey?_

At least he wasn't physically here.

Mort took another sip of coffee to stop himself from replying, saving himself the embarrassment of stares from fellow citizens of the coffee shop.

_She's probably half your age, Mr. Rainey, I would resist that urge to go over and talk to her if I were you._

Mort coughed and set down his coffee cup. "Well...you're not." Mort gathered up his résumé and papers that he had been carrying around and walked over to the young lady's table. "Hi, miss, do you work around here?" he asked, trying to ask a question to build up casual conversation.

"What? Oh, yeah...I work for a stock company in that tall building across the street..."

Mort looked over his shoulder, finding a tall, flashy building of probably about a hundred floors. "Ah. Well are you aware of any job openings in there?"

"Why? You need a job?"

"Yeah...I kind of just got laid off."

"That sucks. In a way, you could say I just did too."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"What's your name?

"Scarlet...Kessler," she said, smirking, shaking his hand.

"Mort Rainey."

"Ooooh right. You're an author!" she said, standing up. "Wait so-"

"Yeah...I don't think I'll be writing anymore."

"Aww, well that sucks. Hey how about I take your résumé and show my boss. He can look it over for you. But like you really wanna work for a stock company..."

"No, no, I'll just be happy for a job now. I've looked around this whole city."

She smiled. It was the first time in the course of their conversation that Mort noticed her physical features. He was surprisingly taken aback by her neon personality. She had brown hair with an assortment of highlights in it: red, blond, and he could have sworn he saw blue. But she had light blue eyes to match. Her skin was light like a porcelain doll's and her style was like nothing he'd seen. A black Hot Hot Heat spaghetti strap top and light blue jeans: not another Abercrombie zombie.

He handed his résumé to her. "Okay well maybe I'll see you around, Scarlet?"

"Let's hope," she said with her raspy voice, turning on her heel and sitting back down. Mort headed out of the coffee shop, feeling grateful that he had made Scarlet feel a little bit better. He obviously knew what it was like to be left alone.

As Mort stood outside, trying to remember where he'd parked his car, he passed the tall shiny building. He prayed he'd get the job for that stock company.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah I hope you like it! It's a little bit short but it's going on 1:15 in the morning and I wanted to finish before I went to bed. Please review! I'd love that :) 

Jamie Your Frickin Star


	2. Wanted You For Hating You

**New York Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Secret Window...alright?

**Summary:** (more) Mort's publishing company is fed up. He won't write. So now he's stuck doing office work. But he cannot cooperate there either. Since the death of Amy, Mort's eyes have been transfixed on his mysterious co-workers. The very tragic, yet humorous story of how John Shooter won't let Mort have his way with anything. His college girlfriend is now his co-worker and his young co-worker now wants to be his housekeeper. Mort will have to go to drastic measures to get Shooter out of his life completely.

**AN:** Spring break is almost over:( How sad. Happy Easter!

_Chapter Two: _Wanted You For Hating You

* * *

_One Week Later_

* * *

Mort was laying on his couch that morning, trying to read a book, but only resulted in falling asleep. He could barely stay awake to anything lately. He needed that job so bad...

Interrupting a dream he was soon to forget, the phone rang. Mort stirred for a second then jumped up. "Hello?"

"Hi, uhm, Mort?"

He recognized the young Scarlet's voice. "Yeah?"

"Oh, hi, Mort. I talked to my boss and he said you would be just perfect for the job!"

"Really? Really?"

She laughed on the other end. "Yes, really. You can start on Monday, he says."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" And with that, he hung up, and went back to sleep, trying to sleep as much of the next four days away as possible.

* * *

I sat at work that day, filing stacks of paper in my small little cubicle/office. I hoped to be promoted soon to get out of this cramped area. I began to wonde what the boss would do if someone was claustraphobic and had this job. He'd probably fire them.

My thoughts of my cruel, cruel boss were interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall. Since there are no doors to our little cubicles, my boss can always tell when I am not working. I guess it's not even cubicle. It's like 3/4 of a cubicle. One side is missing. I think you get it.

But what was strange was that Mr. Griffin was accompanied by somebody else. He looked around my age perhaps, hair with an undetermined color, thick glasses, and skin of maple butter. I found myself strangely attracted to him...

Both of our "cubicles" were facing eachother so I could see everything he was doing and he could see everything I did. I don't even think he noticed that fact though. Wow, he is gorgeous. I had to say something. "Excuse me," I said quietly, as the office was strangely quiet at the moment. "Could I borrow a pen? Mine's out of ink."

He looked up and squinted. "_Carrie?_"

I studyed him longer. "Oh my God! Come here, come here!" she said, grinning.

"But are we supposed to-"

"It doesn't matter, come here!"

He stood up and walked through the lava pit between the "cubicles". He sat down on a small file cabinet and hugged me. And how strange it felt to be back in his arms. "How are you, baby?"

"I'm okay," he nodded, smiling.

"How's Amy? I heard you had a baby!"

Mort's smile faded. "Well...no."

"What happened?"

"We lost the baby..."

"Ooh, Mort, that's awful!"

"Amy passed away a couple months ago."

I gasped. "Oh my God, Mort. I'm so sorry..." I expected a "I know" or "Me too" but he remained silent. Typical Mort.

He looked at me and smiled. "I've missed you, Carrie. I haven't seen you in forever."

"It'll be really cool having you work here. It's the most monotonous job in the world though, I'm telling you."

It was then that Scarlet, a co-worker of mine, walked by. She stopped when she saw Mort. "Oh hi!" She hugged him. Did they know eachother? Truthfully, Scarlet and I didn't get along too easily. It wasn't that we hated eachother...We just never connected quite right. I could tell by the smile on Mort's face as he held her in his arms that the office would never be the same.

* * *

Mort drove home that night in the rain. Mort was beginning to hate the rain with a passion. And he couldn't stop thinking about Scarlet and Carrie. Did they not like eachother? Did they not like him being friends wiht both of them? How was this going to end up?

He had been so excited to see Carrie and he was growing rather fond of Scarlet. He didn't want to think of her in that way though. She was probably only about 24 or 25.

He hadn't asked if Carrie had gotten married or not. He began to wonder. But soon he was thinking about Scarlet again. She had brilliant bright green eyes, a dazzling smile, a beautiful accent- wow, he just couldn't stop himself now.

Mort went to bed that night with a million thoughts running through his head.

* * *

_Four Days Later_

* * *

Mort was actually glad for it to be Friday. The new job definately wasn't as simple as sitting at home and staring at a blank screen, but at least he got paid. It was twenty minutes until it was time for him to be getting home. Mort sat at his desk, casting glances over at Carrie occasionally, who was unusually quiet. Carrie was always a shy kind of person but she didn't seem herself today. He decided to go talk to her. He had to know if there really was something stirring up between them again, if they would just be friends, or if she thought he was just flirting with Scarlet too much. If he was, he honestly couldn't help it.

He walked through the lava pit, which had now been officially named, and stood in Carrie's "cubicle". "Carrie?"

She spun around in her chair. "Hi, Mort."

"I was wondering if you wanted to...go out to dinner tonight?"

_What are you doing! That didn't come out the way you'd planned, Mr. Rainey..._

It was difficult but Mort ignored this comment.

Carrie looked slightly taken aback. "Uhm...sure, yeah." She smiled.

When Mort proceeded back to his "cubicle" he instantly began scolding Shooter. "You make me feel like an idiot, you know that?" he muttered under his breath, his eyes transfixed on the blinding computer screen casually.

_You're making yourself look like an idiot. You're the one asking out your college girlfriend when you know you want to ask the girl right around the corner. You know, the one half your age._

"Why does that matter? I like her okay..."

_Apparently you still like Carrie, Mr. Rainey. And apparently you like her more..._

Mort rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to put up with this. He was going to go in 10 more minutes, but there was no more work to be done and he needed to go home. He needed to think. Had he actually asked Carrie out again? Or was it just two old friends having dinner to catch up? _Yes, think of it that way_, Mort told himself.

But it's not two old friends. It's two old lovers. They were in love in college and now after he's murdered his wife, his husband, his agent, and his old friend, he wants to have dinner with his college lover. "It doesn't make sense..." Mort said aloud to himself as he got in his car to get home, where he would confuse himself more.

And that he did. He sat on the couch again. It was his thinking spot. There was that one spot at the top of the high ceiling that he could concentrate on to make all his confusion disappear. It was strange. So he stared at the little spot and soon grew tired...Before he knew it, he was off to sleep...

* * *

It was almost as if the only things that could awake Mort from one of his naps was the ringing of the phone or the knocking on the door. This time it happened to be the knocking.

He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses, glancing at the clock. 5:36.

He opened the door to find Carrie. She smiled. He gasped. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry...I fell asleep...I'll be right back-"

"No, Mort, you just left these things in my office," she said, handing him a file of papers.

"Oh..." he said, looking at them. "Well, come in, darling."

She smiled and walked in. Mort was surprised she didn't immediately start looking around suspiciously. That's what everyone else did when they first entered his strange and untidy home. Instead she just locked her eyes with his.

"So how are you, Carrie? What have you been doing?" he asked, leading her over to the couch.

"Nothing really...My life is...pretty uneventful."

"Yeah..."

_Don't get too attached now, Rainey..._

The rain poured harder at that moment. Carrie jumped slightly so Mort took her in his arms. Again. From what he could tell, this was going way too fast.

* * *

**AN:** Yesssssss longness :) Review PLEASE! I love you.

Jamie Your Frickin Star


	3. Time Goes By So Slowly

**New York Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Secret Window...alright?

**Summary:** (more) Mort's publishing company is fed up. He won't write. So now he's stuck doing office work. But he cannot cooperate there either. Since the death of Amy, Mort's eyes have been transfixed on his mysterious co-workers. The very tragic, yet humorous story of how John Shooter won't let Mort have his way with anything. His college girlfriend is now his co-worker and his young co-worker now wants to be his housekeeper. Mort will have to go to drastic measures to get Shooter out of his life completely.

**AN:** I'm bored. My chapter titles usually have nothing to do with the chapter by the way. Haha.

_Chapter Three: _Time Goes By So Slowly

* * *

Finally. Saturday.

Mort laid in his bed that morning, not wanting to move. And he didn't have to. Yesss.

His eyes were slightly open and he realized how messy his house was becoming. The past three housekeepers couldn't keep up with the clutter. Maybe he'd hire a new one. When he got around to it.

He'd stayed up all night talking to Carrie. They'd had a few drinks too. But she was barely buzzed. It reminded Mort of college. She was never the type to get drunk easily. He told her to stay at his place for the night just in case though.

Mort didn't want to get up. He wasn't sure if Carrie had left before he'd woken up, if she'd left last night, or if she was still here. He was subconsciously hoping for the last possibility.

Well, he got his wish. Things seemed to be going for the best since he entered the office. Before he knew it, Carrie had jumped on him, waking him up. "Carrie..." he whined, laughing, definately reminded of the many times this had happened in college.

"Wake up, wake up!" she said adoringly, now under the covers with him. He laughed with her. He loved being with her. He kissed her. He loved her.

Carrie found it strange at first but didn't object. She shyly kissed him back, half lying on top of him. Mort pulled her closer, almost positive he was now living the past. When they finally broke apart, Mort had barely understood why he'd done it. Actually he didn't at all. But when she looked at him and smiled, he didn't regret it.

* * *

It wasn't soon until it was Monday again. Mort said hello to Scarlet and Carrie when he sat down at the office like usual. Carrie had left right after their kiss and they hadn't talked since. Mort had decided he wouldn't think too much of it. Maybe Carrie went in a different direction with it.

"Carrie?"

She looked up across the hallway. She avoided his eyes though.

"Can we talk?" he whispered.

She nodded and told him to come over. Mort looked both ways as if crossing a street before entering her office. He sat down, looking in her pretty eyes. "Okay, sweetie...I have to ask you something."

"Okay," she replied blankly.

"...Did you ever think of me after college?"

"Why do you have to ask me that?" she almost whispered.

"Well then why did you kiss me?"

"Hey, you kissed me!"

"Well you didn't stop me!"

She sighed and dropped her pen. "We're being childish. We were together like fifteen years ago."

"So...it's over?" he asked dismally.

"I don't know, Morty...It's not like I haven't thought about you at all. Not like I forgot everything. I couldn't do that. We had so much..."

"I know. I know..." Mort mentally slapped himself for getting her so upset. This wasn't what he'd wanted to do. "Maybe we could start over?"

"Start over for the third time? You said that in college, we had to start over a week ago, and now you want to start over again?"

Mort didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to because at that moment, Carrie's cell rang and she answered it quickly, obviously discontinuing this conversation. Mort buried his face in his hands, thinking quickly while he had time to spare. He didn't exactly hear much of her phone conversation but it must have been urgent because she grabbed her purse and some papers. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to pick up my daughter, Mort."

Mort's jaw sligthly dropped. "Your-your what?"

"My daughter." She sighed seeing Mort's constant state of confusion. "Long story short, I got divorced five years ago."

He couldn't believe it. "Who were you married to...?"

"You don't know him. Sorry Mort but I have to go."

"Well what's wrong with your daughter?"

"Who knows?" she said, walking out of her "cubicle".

* * *

He didn't know why, but that night Mort ended up sitting at his writing desk. Why was he trying to write? Writing wasn't a necessity anymore.

Just then the doorbell rang.

Mort irritably wondered who it could be. It couldn't be Carrie. Carrie was obviously pissed off with him at the moment. Could it be the sherriff? God, he hoped not... Scarlet? Why the hell would Scarlet show up at his door...

Mort didn't recognize the young girl in front of him as he pulled open the door. She couldn't be a day over twenty. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She looked sad. And we all know there's nothing more beautiful than sad young eyes. "Mr. Rainey?"

"Do-Do I know you, sweetie?" He opened the door wider and let her in. She looked around.

"I'm uhm...I'm Carrie's daughter."

Mort was confused. "I thought your mom was going to go get you for something?"

"...Huh?"

He looked at her.

"Oh...! That's my little sister. She's sixteen. And she...gets in trouble a lot."

"So there's...two of you?" She nodded. "Can I ask you...What's your father's name?"

"Jerry Abbott."

At first, nothing came to Mort's mind. But then it came to him like a ton of bricks, which really made him feel stupid. "_Jerry?_ Jerry, my best friend in high school, that Jerry?"

She stared at him. "How would I know?"

"I'm sorry." Mort was freaked out now. Definately freaked out. "What's your name?"

"...Lucy."

"What's going on, Lucy?" He led her over to the couch and sat with her, wondering what could possibly be going on.

She sighed. "I just...well I was going to run away. But I didn't know where to go...I usually live on campus at the college but I had to get away from there...And your address was sitting there on a Post-It note."

"Why did you want to run away?"

"My parents are getting divorced." Mort realized he'd make a pretty good psychiatrist. She was opening up to him easy enough. Then he noticed what she'd actually said. Wait this didn't make any sense...

"Lucy, you're mom told me she and your dad got divorced a long time ago."

"Why?"

"They're not?"

"What?"

He searched for different words. "Are you parents just now getting divorced?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay." Now he didn't know what to say. He'd played psych for as long as he could. Why would Carrie lie to him? This didn't make sense... "Do you want me to call your mom?"

"No! She just thinks I'm at the school anyway..."

"Alright then..." he replied, still quite unsure. "So are you staying here?"

"Is it okay?" Mort nodded. "Alright...I just really don't wanna go back to the school-"

"Don't worry about it. We can talk about it in the morning."

* * *

AN: There was like, a lot of dialogue in this chapter and took forever but I've got a plan :) That's a first. Review :)

Jamie Your Frickin Star


	4. A Wishful Thinker With The Worst Intenti...

**New York Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Secret Window...alright?

**Summary:** (more) Mort's publishing company is fed up. He won't write. So now he's stuck doing office work. But he cannot cooperate there either. Since the death of Amy, Mort's eyes have been transfixed on his mysterious co-workers. The very tragic, yet humorous story of how John Shooter won't let Mort have his way with anything. His college girlfriend is now his co-worker and his young co-worker now wants to be his housekeeper. Mort will have to go to drastic measures to get Shooter out of his life completely.

**AN:** Wow I got lots of reviews for only 3 little chapters. :) You guys are awesome! I have a feeling I will enjoy writing this chapter. I hope you do too. :)

_Chapter Four: _A Wishful Thinker With The Worst Intentions

* * *

Mort woke up the next morning, his mind racing with thoughts of Carrie and Lucy. There was definately something Carrie was keeping from him, and there was definately something missing about Lucy too. He wanted to know more about the strange, young, beautiful girl...

Mort quit his thoughts before the led them on too far. He got up to go downstairs, looking at the clock. 10:00. He began to wonder if Lucy had gone home...

Apparently she hadn't for when Mort dragged himself down the stairs, he found the golden blond girl up and about the living room and kitchen, cleaning absentmindedly. "Lucy..." Mort said, startled. "What are you doing?"

She looked up. "Oh! Good morning, Mr. Rainey-"

"Please, darling, call me Mort..."

"Oh, okay...well, since you weren't up yet, I just decided to...well, I'm practically an obsessive-compulsive cleaner. I'm a complete neat freak and-"

Mort smiled. "I know. The house is a mess. You don't have to pick up, hun, I'm used to it like this..."

"Actually..." Lucy set down the feather duster in her hand and sat down on the couch, looking up at him. "I heard your housekeeper quit."

He looked at her strangely. "How did you even know I had a housekeeper?"

"My mom told me a long time ago. Anyways...I was thinking, maybe I could help out around here for you! It also must be pretty boring right?"

"Oh, Lucy...I don't know."

She pouted. "Pleeease."

She's so pretty...Mort's worst intentions took over. "Okay," he smiled.

* * *

But it was Monday again. Carrie wasn't at work. And strangely enough, Shooter was back. So in a way, Mort was thankful Carrie wasn't there. He didn't need to make a fool out of himself. No, not now.

Lucy still didn't want to go home, so Mort uneasily let her stay at his house for the day. He was excited to go back home and talk to her. He began to...miss her? God, he didn't want these kind of thoughts about her! Right after he had just kissed this girl's mom? No. He couldn't.

Walking back to the parking lot at 4:30 that afternoon, Mort noticed something very different about the sidewalks he was walking on. He felt foolish for noticing such a random thing, but he couldn't help it. It was then...that he wanted to write.

Quickening his pace to get home for a second but then realizing there was no point for Lucy was sitting at home, Mort proceeded ot his car. The entire drive home, all he could think about was Carrie, and Lucy. But weren't those two the only things he ever did think about lately? He couldn't help it. He hadn't had such a beautiful woman as close to him as he had with Carrie that day, and he hadn't met anyone as sincere and...perfect...as Lucy...

Walking through the door, the house was, as he expected, spotless. "Lucy?" He looked up and found her sitting at his old work desk, reading a book.

She looked over the loft. "Oh, hi!" Lucy set down the book and practically skipped downstairs. Reaching his feet, she instantly threw her arms around his neck, resisting silent temptations.

"What did you do today?" Mort asked breathlessly.

She shrugged. "Did you talk to my mom?" she replied nervously.

"She wasn't at the office today...Are you sure you want to be here without her knowing? You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I know. But i don't want to go back."

Mort sighed. "Alright then." He laid down on the couch, staring back up at his spot on the ceiling. Lucy stood watching him think in amazement, being pulled into his brown eyes, his soft skin...Mort's eyes shifted from the ceiling back to hers. But he stood up, trying to avoid what was going on in his mind.

"Well I'm just gonna go and find something to read," Lucy said and starting to walk away.

"Lucy," Mort stopped her. He walked toward her. Suddenly...he saw it. He saw the black hat, the lipstick, the cigarette, all of it. Her eyes were stunning, just like he'd always imagined. But was this allowed? Was he allowed to have someone so flawless, young, beautiful, sensual, and so perfect? Her eyeliner and bright lipstick shimmered in his mind...She looked up at him through those long, long, black eyelashes of hers and he was done for.

* * *

Pushing me quickly up against the wall, he kissed me so passionately, I could have sworn it was real...Maybe it was how I could feel his breath on my neck. I ran my fingers through his messy hair, feeling terrible inside but the best I've ever felt on the outside. I knew I shouldn't be doing this...I just knew it. But it felt so...dare I say, right?

"Lucy..." he whispered softly in my ear. Hearing him whisper my name sent goosebumps up and down every direction of my body. Please, don't tell me I'm falling in love...

What would my mother say if she found out that I was making out with the man she dated and almost married? I'm going to be scarred for life after this. But I can't think about that. There's just something about Mort that I _love._ He's so...sweet, yet filled with passion. Especially now. All I could do now was enjoy it...and return it. Because something told me we felt the exact same about eachother.

For a split second our eyes met, and I melted in his. My hands were wrapped around his neck, not letting him go. He kissed me again, and I returned it gratefully, my heart drowning in every second. Soon his tongue decided to enter my mouth, and I nervously accepted...I'd never done this before. And so we stood there against the wall, feeling, kissing, deciding. What if...what if I _did _fall in love with this man? What if he _is _the one I'm meant to be with? How would the world respond?

Truthfully, I didn't want to know. I was busy sinking into Mort Rainey's bottomless brown eyes, letting the seconds slip away. And soon it had begun to rain. We barely noticed. I whispered his name as his lips wandered around my lips, ear, chest, shoulders, everywhere. I wanted to stop him before he...went too far. But how could I? I could be IN LOVE with this guy.

I didn't mean to, but I led him on for several more minutes until things got handsy..."Mort...Mort, I-"

He looked up. "I'm sorry, baby." He traced his lips with his fingertips, probably realizing for the first time what he'd just done. "God, what have I done-"

"It's okay, it's okay." I wrapped my arms around him from behind, pushing his hair away to trail kisses along his neck. He spun around and wrapped his arm around my waist so gracefully, it looked practiced. Running the fingers of his that felt so good through my hair, I smiled, once again drowning in him. I couldn't help it. He was so...Wow, I can't even think of the word.

I leaned in to kiss him myself, my hand behind his head, and our lips met. I felt like such a sinner, a creep, a loser...but I wanted so much more from him.

It was then that I heard something from behind us, and both our heads spun around, staring at the open door. A short, brown-haired girl with assorted highlights was standing in Mort's doorway, her eyes wide...and stunned.

* * *

Mort looked back to Lucy and watched the lipstick fade.

* * *

AN: That took FOREVER! I'm so sorry. :( I've been writing little bits and bits of this chapter every night, and it's finally done. Phew. PLEASE review! Also I've got a question. Who do you guys think Mort is going to end up with in the end? Cuz he WILL end up with someone! I'll tell you that. But I'm just curious as to what you all think!

Jamie Your Frickin Star


	5. Rain Brings Heartache

**New York Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Secret Window.

**Summary:** (more) Mort's publishing company is fed up. He won't write. So now he's stuck doing office work. But he cannot cooperate there either. Since the death of Amy, Mort's eyes have been transfixed on his mysterious co-workers. The very tragic, yet humorous story of how John Shooter won't let Mort have his way with anything. His college girlfriend is now his co-worker and his young co-worker now wants to be his housekeeper. Mort will have to go to drastic measures to get Shooter out of his life completely.

**AN:** uhh WARNING. This is a sad chapter :(

_Chapter Five: __Rain Brings Heartache..._

* * *

"Oh...! Sorry, I'll just- I was just gonna...It can wait..."

Mort looked at Lucy quickly before hurrying after Scarlet who had turned and walked back out the door. "Scarlet, I can explain..."

"No! No, that's perfectly alright..." she said, getting into her car.

"Please, Scarlet, was it something important?"

She sat in the car, looking up at Mort through the open window, wondering and not discovering if this was the right time or not to tell him. "Well alright...I just thought I should tell you...I tried calling but your phone was disconnected...Well Carrie won't be coming back to work for a couple weeks. Her daughter is supposedly...missing..."

Lucy, who was right at Mort's heels, was stunned. "Missing...?" she mouthed to herself, not paying attention to Mort and Scarlet's conversation anymore. How could she think she was missing? It had only been a couple of days. She'd gone much longer before without seeing her mother.

Scarlet's car finally pulled out and drove away from Mort's house. Lucy looked at him. "Are you going to send me back?"

He sighed. "I don't know...You want to stay?"

She nodded quickly. She wanted to stay. And she'd admitted it to herself overnight: She wanted to love Mort. Lucy only wished he wanted to love her back...

"Alright..." he said uncertainly. "You can stay as long as you need, darling..."

_That might as well be forever..._ Lucy thought, sighing to herself. She hugged Mort like he was her husband. Like they were a normal couple on the street. Yes normal indeed...Lucy suddenly felt like she had fallen asleep in his arms. His scent was her poison...She imagined the two of them years from now. He was still double her age, as it would always be; she had previously convinced herself it wasn't going to bother her though. They were getting married. It was going to be a big wedding...With white and flowers and tuxes...

There they stood in the rainy air, the mist of the lake added to the watery scene.

Mort held the little girl in his arms. He knew he couldn't violate her now. All he could do was house her and take care of her. His only wish was that Mr. John Shooter stayed wherever he is hiding right now. He didn't need him at all. He'd helped with things before, but Mort could take care of this one on his own.

"Lucy...let's go inside. You're gonna get sick out here in the cold," he whispered to her.

"No, I...I wanna stay out here. With you."

Mort looked in her big eyes and smiled. "Okay..." She looked back in his brown eyes and kissed him.

* * *

We both fell asleep on the couch that night. Cuddled together, using eachother for warmth. We'd fallen asleep before we could grab a blanket. I woke up at around 2 in the morning. God, it was still raining. Mort was fast asleep. His mouth just barely open and his head half falling off the couch. He was on the outer part of the couch so I figured it would be impossible to get up without waking him. So I rested my head on his chest and watched him sleep. 

I suddenly shifted positions and Mort stirred. Seconds later his eyes opened and tried to adjust to the unexpected darkness. "What time is it...?" he said groggily, looking at his watch.

"About 2:10," I answered for him. He looked at me and smiled. "Lucy...how long do you plan on staying here?"

"Oh..." I said, saddened. "You don't want me here anymore..."

"No, no, I just don't want your mom to get too worried and call the cops or something. I've gotten in enough trouble with the cops."

"How?"

He shook his head, shaking random pieces of hair out of his face. "Cops think I killed my wife," he replied plainly, obviously just wanting to get it out. He smiled, obviously not expecting such a calm reaction from me. Strangely, very strangely...I expected him to say something as outrageous as this. I don't even know why...

"Did you?"

Mort looked uncomfortable. _Oh God, he did..._ I thought as I could feel my face fall. I watched him nervously. I didn't want to be scared of him...I wanted to love him. Gosh I am so in love with him! How can I handle being scared of loving him?

He looked up at my face which was deep in thought. "Lucy, I didn't kill her. It wasn't me."

I looked in his eyes and he stared back, some kind of sencerity in them. "I believe you, baby...Who was it then?"

Mort just sighed. "Another day, Lucy...Another day..."

* * *

Mort woke up only hours later. The sun hadn't risen yet; it was still dark and raining again. He woke up in a cold sweat and his hands slightly shaking. His head was like a bowling ball he couldn't balance on his shoulders. Lucy was nowhere in his blurred sight. What the hell, was he drugged? 

_No, just simply falling in love._ something in the back of his mind told himself. Wait...what was that? Was that Shooter?

Mort was definately confused now. Where had Lucy gone off to? He searched the house, but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed, thinking she wasn't coming back..."

_You're probably right, Mr. Rainey. That was all you'll get from that pretty little thing._

The accent sent chills of hate up Mort's spine and he glared at the floor he'd been staring at. "What...do you want...now..." Mort could barely say through gritted teeth. "You've been gone for too long to come back!"

_Now what kind of logic is that? _

"Go...away...There's no need for you here."

Riiiiiing. Riiiiing.

Mort looked at his ugly phone. Maybe it was Lucy...He went over to it and picked up.

"Mort?" He could hear Carrie's faint voice on the other end. It was especially faint...

"What's up, Carrie?"

"Uhm...what are you doing?"

"Nothing..." he said, confused.

"Could you possibly come into the city in about an hour...And meet me on the corner of 5th and 8th?"

Mort paused. What could possibly be going on? "Uhh alright...I guess you'll explain when I get there?"

"Yes."

"...Alright." He hung up. What the heck?

* * *

All kind of terrible things rushed through Mort's mind as he drove to the busy intersection of New York City, most of which contained Lucy. He prayed she was alright. Somewhere, he hoped she was alright. But nothing could have prepared him for this. This was the _last_ thing he could have suspected. 

Scarlet's dead.

Mort looked in Carrie's eyes brimmed with tears. Mort barely knew Scarlet. He had wanted to know her. He wanted to trust her and be friends. Carrie and Scarlet _had _been friends though and Mort couldn't imagine what kind of horrifying mess Carrie was going through. With Scarlet gone and Lucy missing.

His thoughts were back to Lucy. Even with this. He had to stop! Scarlet's dead...

It didn't seem to register.Mort and Carrie stood on the corner of that intersection, just looking at eachother. It was the only way either of them could keep from breaking down. Carrie especially. She told him the funeral was on Wednesday morning. Guilty and sad, Mort didn't exactly want to go. But he had to. Scarlet had began to mean a lot to him.

After the quick state of shock began to wear off, Mort realized he didn't know how Scarlet had passed at all. Carrie said all she knew was that her friend had walked in the room where she thought Scarlet was sleeping. Next thing she knew, the ambulance was there unnecessarily.

Mort felt sick now that he knew there was no other information. He was definately not going to work today...He drove home.

* * *

The funeral was long and cold. Long and cold. It was raining. So a black canopy was hovered above the ceremony. Carrie contained herself well, but Mort could tell by standing next to her that she would have a lot of mourning to go through before he would see her smile again. In fact...Mort hadn't seen her smile much even before Scarlet's death. 

She was young. As the words were recited, Mort could barely pay any attention. All he could think about was the day they had met in the coffee shop. The smallest smile played on his lips as he remembered being quite attracted to her. It faded though. He remembered seeing Carrie for the first time in so many long, long years. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. Her eyes were starting to fill with expected tears as the funeral went on. After hearing Carrie had divorced, he had wondered if the two of them would get back together. When they had hugged in her little cubicle that day they met again, there was no doubt in his mind at the time. But...then he met her daughter.

_You may be wanting to pay attention, Mr. Rainey. They may be reciting these words toward you pretty soon I could say. _

Mort looked up from his feet and paused. "Why do you say that..." he uttered in a voice so faint Carrie couldn't even hear him. But she was mute to her surroundings anyway. No one could blame her.

_Because hiding Ms. Carrie's little daughter up in your room all day might not be the most smart thing to be doin' right now. _

"I don't care what you think." Same volume.

_Now I'm just letting you know...Everything you're doin' is wrong... _

"Yes, you've told me that before, Mr. Shooter. Do you need new material?" His voice had altered. Carrie looked up at him curiously. He coughed and avoided eye contact with her.

_Just face it, you're a criminal, Mr. Rainey. And I did it once, I'll do it again-_

"YOU BASTARD!" Although all heads turned toward him, his face did not redden, only madden. He was taking control again...Mort was lifeless, letting his psycho other half take charge. Falling backward a few feet, he managed to pull a gun out of the pocket of his jacket, and take it to his head.

* * *

AN: Gosh if you read my other stories, you might realize something like this happens in like...all of them. Well review darlings :) Thanks for reading/reviewing! 


	6. It's Not A Suicide, It's A Crime

**New York Romance**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Secret Window.

**AN:** Three or four more chapters and I'm done with this thing...It died anyway haha. Who knows, maybe you'll see a sequel sometime.

_Chapter Six: It's Not A Suicide, It's A Crime

* * *

_

_She has these dazzling eyes. I want to be with her...I NEED to be with her... I feel like every breath I take is wasted unless it's a breath taken on her skin. I'll be her slave. I'll happily be her slave. But I can't have her with Carrie here. She'd never let me have her. _

Mort pulled his heart out on his sleeve. Well actually...his computer. He had to find a way to be with her completely. Completely the way a couple in love should be. He didn't want to have to secretly love her anymore. She was his and he wanted to show the world.

These troubled times reminded Mort silently of when he'd first fallen in love with Amy. He mourned for a moment then realized...

Carrie. It was so simple.

* * *

There was a knocking on the door and Mort sat up instantly and opened it to see Lucy there in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Her medium blond hair was let loose and curled on the ends. She looked concerned. Mort realized he did sound a bit persistent on the phone.

"Is something wrong Mort?" she asked, stepping inside.

"No, nothing at all." He kissed her quickly on the lips, his hands near her hips. He didn't let go as he spoke again. "I need to ask you something Lucy. It's...very, very important."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Okay uhm..." He had rehearsed it in his mind a million times before she knocked on that door. What happened? "Well uh, first I have to tell you something before I go and ask you something." She smiled to herself and nodded.

"Okay well, Lucy...there's no other way to say it...I think I love you."

"Oh, Mort, I think I love you too!"

"So do we both just 'think' or...or do we really?"

"Well..." She paused. "I'm _pretty_ sure. 99 I would say."

Mort was relieved. This was going surprisingly well... "Me too, love."

"So what did you need to ask me?"

He sighed. This was hard. "Lucy? As we just established, I love you. I love you so much. And I think we should take our relationship to the next level..."

Lucy only smiled her same smile since she'd been expecting something like this. "I understand completely..." She stepped toward him and kissed him, her fingers running through his hair with one hand and her other hand easily undoing the buttons at the top of his shirt.

_Shit, that didn't come out right! Shit..._

She noticed the change of pace in his breathing and shifted her lips to his neck, then his ear, one of Mort's favorite places a woman could possibly lay their lips.

"Lucy I didn't mean-"

She quickly let go of him completely. "Oh. Oh I'm sorry. I thought..."

"I know. That didn't come out right, I'm sorry. What I really wanted to say was...was...I want to marry you, Lucy." Her eyes widened but he held his finger to her lips, silencing her. "Sh, let me explain. We run away, I know the _perfect_ place to run to. We can live as a real couple, darling. I'm tired of hiding this. If we're really married, we won't have anything to be ashamed of! And you're not even a minor, so it should work out easily. I love you Lucy. I want to be with you all the time. I need you." Lucy's eyes widened with every word. But there was a glint in them Mort loved more and more as it grew. She was grinning. Brimming with happiness ear to ear. The sparks in her eyes exploded as Mort went on, now rambling. She was on the balls of her feet, her eyes still wide and hopeful, almost manic. More words spilled out of Mort's mouth, trying to explain as much as possible, trying to persuade her. But it was he who didn't notice her saying "yes" over and over under her breath.

"You're insane!" she cried. "And I love you!"

"We have to leave soon though. It'll only be a couple days until they take me to the mental institution."

"What?"

"They're convinced I'm suicidal. I'm not, it's Shooter; he wants to kill me!"

"What? Who?" She was so confused. Mort felt bad but he would explain later. They had to get out of here while there was still time. He rushed her up to his room and they began packing anything and everything.

"But, Mort I haven't gotten any clothes or anything..."

He pointed toward a drawer. "There's a bunch of shirts in there." As Lucy was beginning to fold the shirts and put them in the many bags, she was having second thoughts. It had been about ten minutes and she was having second thoughts. Tears silently fell out of her eyes as she realized she didn't know what she was doing. Mort looked at her and noticed this. "Hey, hey...what's wrong?" he asked, embracing her.

"It's nothing...I'm-I'm just worried..."

"About what?"

"Nothing just...my mom...and my sister... I'm just gonna leave them?"

Mort sighed. "You don't have to come. I'm not making you. I just need to get away before they take me away themselves. And I want you to come with me. And yes, I do really want to marry you."

"...Who is this Shooter person, Mort?"

"I promise I'll explain later but now we need to go. Well...if you're coming."

Lucy bit her lip. She loved him...really. "Yes. Of course I'll go with you. Of course I want to marry you. And if I could, I would spend forever in your arms."

And with that, Mort kissed his fiancee hard on the lips. But what was so amazing was that she could still taste how tender it was.

* * *

Driving out of town was strange. Mort wasn't sure if he had just abandoned his house or not. He knew they'd probably go back eventually but for now he wanted to get away with Lucy. He still hadn't told her where they were gonna get hitched. To Lucy though, it was exciting.

Mort's car was filled with unnecessary junk the two of them packed. Lucy in the passenger's seat, stared straight ahead at the empty road. Every once in a while, she caught Mort side glancing at her. And after that, she would shift positions in her seat and simply watch him drive.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked with a smile.

She returned one. "I really do want to spend my life with you."

He looked at her for a second then stared back ahead. "I know."

* * *

AN: That was short :( Well please review! I'll love you FOREVER! 


End file.
